


coffee and vodka

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Scenarios, changbin, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: "Please love me."
Relationships: Changbin/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	coffee and vodka

**Author's Note:**

> I'll choose coffee over vodka anytime.

My mouth tastes like coffee and his was vodka. Our kiss is a mixture of both. He bailed on me on our study night. The paper that I was stressing about the whole week was due tomorrow. He was supposed to help me.

Changbin came to my apartment drunk as fuck while I am sleep deprived as hell. My head is pounding from too much caffeine I have in my body or was it from the stress? I am too sleepy to think what is really the reason.

“Please love me.” he said before placing his lips on mine. And he didn’t meant any of this, his words, his actions. But I responded with conviction, that I will make him feel loved.


End file.
